


Our Bloodied Path

by corrupt_vault



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Badass Rhys, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Smut, Hunter Handsome Jack, I'll tag when I get there, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Van Helsing AU, Van Helsing Style Werewolves, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrupt_vault/pseuds/corrupt_vault
Summary: Handsome Jack is a notorious Monster Hunter with a large bounty on his head. He's searching for a Vault- first, he needs to acquire a Vault Key, buried within the remains of Atlas.Rhys is a mysterious man with a horrible secret. Jack meets him, injured, and Rhys lies through his teeth to survive- so long as Jack holds up his end of the false bargain.Despite the initial hesitance, Jack agrees to have Rhys join the hunt. It is neither the best, nor the worst mistake he has ever made.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Lilith/Maya (Borderlands), Timothy Lawrence/Mad Moxxi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Our Bloodied Path

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I'll make this brief since I talk too much in my notes.  
> I know many others have done things similar to this, so I'm not trying to copy anyone. Any hate (specifically regarding Rhack) will be deleted.  
> Everything will make more sense as I carry on. If you're confused now, don't worry!  
> I don't have an update schedule, and I can't guarantee when chapters will come out. Could be a week, could be 6 months. 
> 
> Chapter title from "Short Change Hero" by The Heavy.

In that singular moment, he understood his life was over before it had even begun. 

Soft twilight sun grazed his back, sultry rays warming him as cold winds blew across his racing silhouette. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, numbing the emanating pain from his disobedient artificial limb- hanging loosely at his side, knocking him ever so slightly off balance with each step he took. He barely inhaled the air around him, panting like a mad dog under a beating sun.

Ravenous mouths snapped shut behind him- low growls perpetually growing louder to deter his beating heart. This was a futile attempt at escaping his inevitable fate, locked behind the jaws of beasts who pursued with the intent to piece him apart- pursuing with unimaginable speed, nipping his unstable heels with jagged teeth.

He narrowly avoided tripping over his own feet, catching himself on his knee and pushing back into action with his flesh hand. Wind knocked from his lungs, tousled hair falling over his eyes as he picked himself back up, glancing over his shoulder. With each wasted breath, the creatures followed under the dawning moonlight, large and hungry yellow eyes blown wide with interest.

Rhys hissed under his breath, long legs carrying him across the broken wasteland. It was a fruitless fight- he understood it perfectly, yet continued to draw his lifespan out by a few more minutes. Anything to keep himself away from the jaws of the beasts that hungered for him- hungry for the taste of his blood coating their tongues. The monsters that drew closer, their jaws snapping and snarling behind him.

Then, crimson splattered across the twilight sky- claws of insatiable monsters turning the world red around him. He allowed himself to fall, his broken body colliding harshly with the cold dirt beneath him- his newly grazed side burning as skin and cloth tore, gore splattering out from his lithe frame. He cried out as he collided, flesh arm taking the brunt of the fall- a twinge of pain shooting through every nerve.

White-hot pain surged up his side with the same subtlety as a licking flame, tainting his vision with dark spots while he fought to hold down a wave of nausea. Through the spots in his vision, he watched the werewolves cast themselves around like shadows, wild yellow eyes ignited by the setting sun, saliva dripping from their teeth. Three werewolves, sprawled on all fours, circling around their prey and their alpha.

They held their ground, claws pinned to the dirt crushed beneath their large paws- fangs bared to lash and tear flesh apart at the drop of a hat. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, wearily rolling onto his back to release his flesh arm, pinned under his weight. His eyes stayed shut for a moment longer- long enough to grant him the chance to slightly catch his breath, and allow the nausea to pass.

His arm wrapped placidly across his torso, firm palm digging into his wound- the majority of pain had alleviated itself, sitting as nothing but a brutal burning feeling filled beneath his palm. Metallic liquid spilled past his fingertips, molding the torn edges of his button-down into the edges of the cuts- three large and direct gashes, each distributing blood at an alarming rate. 

Eerie silence drowned the land they walked, a barren desert of bones and sand. A desolate wasteland, far more roused by the night with horrific creatures that sought out the taste of human flesh. Mismatched eyes fluttered open, glaring remorsefully up at the darkened sky- dread washing over him in the form of an imaginary ice bath. His attacker sauntered closer, lips pulled taut across her gnarled teeth in the form of a snarl.

Rhys swallowed anxiously, staring down his nose. One large, yellow eye came alive with rage, huffs of warm air exhaling from her nostrils as she fought back the need to lash out and attack. From behind, faint howling ricocheted through the twilight- her eye flickered back to acknowledge the sound, though her body did not match the gesture.

Staring down the serrated fangs of the alpha, Rhys internally weighed his options, searching for any chance of freedom. All likelihood appeared dour- bordering on instantly being torn apart in a matter of minutes, or being left as food for whatever lucky creature found his tattered corpse. His gaze shifted around the pack, creeping ever so closer- jaws clenched and snarling with malicious intent.

Recognition hit with the swiftness of a guillotine- though already having the disadvantage in his predicament, the pack closed in so swiftly to offset the scales of his survival, denying any chance he had at escaping. Haunting yellow eyes materialized from every direction- all watching Rhys, craving whatever meat they would salvage from his bones. He shifted apprehensively, hissing through his teeth when he jostled his wound.

Piercing through the incessant growling, the alpha snarled at her pack, pushing up onto her hind legs. Greying fur stood awry within her mane and across her shoulders, further increasing how small Rhys felt beneath her. She could crush him with a paw, and barely bat an eye- his mind wandered to the possibility. The large wolf preyed closer, leaning down until her muzzle hovered inches away from his face.

Pain fell etched across his visage, grip wavering on his wound as his elbow shot back to hold his weight. Bloodied and trembling, his hand eased away from his side- burning as dirtied oxygen flooded into the openings. Fate had dealt him a cruel hand, and anticipated this moment to be a win- overestimating how capable he truly was. His lifeline stretched across a body of water- filled with volatile and hungry monsters.

Fate hadn’t given him the chance to say goodbye. Not to Vaughn- to Fiona… no one would provide an answer to what had become of Rhys Strongfork. Yet Rhys knew Fiona- he knew her frighteningly well. Fiona was feisty- _stubborn_ , and unwilling to give up on learning the truth. She would never stop her hunt for him- Vaughn would follow along to ensure her safety, as he always had.

“We’re far from Hollow Point, now aren’t we?” At the sound of another voice, he jumped, bringing his attention back to the alpha- who no longer towered over him in her monstrous form. For a moment he stared at her, utterly slack-jawed, as the terrifying alpha knelt before him- her human eyes pinning him to the ground through layers of malice. One blinded eye, defined by the three jagged scars that cut across the skin, stood out perfectly against her white hair.

Both crouched and human, the alpha towered over him- a rotund woman, more than capable of crushing a human skull beneath her heel. Across her shoulders, an elegant, wolf-like coat had been draped, shielding his eyes from the horrors beneath- gluing his eyes solely to her face, nothing more. Here, she frowned down at him. “It’s not often we get strangers like you around these parts,” She chuckled. “Are you lost, pretty boy?”

Rhys exhaled sharply, grinding down his teeth as a jolt of pain shocked his right side- he didn’t answer, choosing better not to. Anything said would only fuel her fire- grant her more ammunition that he didn’t wish for her to have. The alpha chuckled dryly, bringing her hand out to pinch his cheek. He visibly flinched away. “We’ve met before, haven’t we?” She observed, hooking her fingers under his chin. 

“Hollow Point… you work for that Felix fellow, don’t you?” Meaty fingers trailed his jawline, turning his head in every-which direction to suit her needs. Her _observations,_ following every inch of his face to find which part she wanted to keep the most. “Strongfork… I remember you. Working with that pack of con artists.” As he face drew closer, Rhys held back the urge to spit in it.

Confrontation was not his place- hell, he avoided it if he could. Continuously stumbling over his words, throwing out half-assed insults- barely being able to hold a steady argument. Especially when dealing with Vallory. “You aren’t very talkative. I almost appreciate that,” Vallory said, leaning away from him. “Maybe I’ll keep your tongue. I’ll put it to better use.” Rhys swallowed, eyes shifting around the pack.

Without a smidge of command, they growled, teeth bared and muscles quivering with repressed need of action- steady barricades of fur and flesh. Their eyes held him in place- silent warnings of what would come if he tried anything funny. “Leave him be. Let the past die with him.” As she spoke, a lone, tan wolf blended with the sand as he stalked to her side, piercing yellow eyes held firmly on Rhys in the setting sun.

Rhys’s attention turned back over to Vallory. _She wants me to die here._ He scoffed, grimacing slowly. _No, she’s going to make sure I die here._ There was a familiar glint in her eyes- similar to that of a lion moments before biting into its prey. A reflection of hunger- of bloodshed, drowned in her inner malice. _But she won’t kill me._ He realized silently, finally shifting his eyes to the tan wolf at her heels.

Reflective of her son, August- the fur matched his hair, and Rhys wouldn’t be surprised if the wolf was his “friend”. They had an unfortunate knack for running into each other- the trend never ceased to catch him at the worst possible moments. The wolf sneered at him, showing off gnarled fangs. “August, have your boys take him down to Old Haven. They won’t find his body there.”

Rhys swallowed, eyes shifting across the pack. Along with August, two others moved in- one raven-coloured, the other a pale grey. Steam billowing from their teeth. Old Haven was far- a long journey, bound to happen under the beautiful reflection of Elpis. They would never find him. No one would come for him.

And Vallory depended on that outcome.

~~~

Handsome Jack set foot in Old Haven long after the sun had turned its weary head, the pale mirage of Elpis igniting the fathomless night- her cracked complexion wavering across the sands, spilling shallow light and casting tall shadows across the wreckage of Old Haven. Worn down by both time and fruitless conflicts between human and beast alike- a sand-coated pit of hell on Pandora.

He absentmindedly scuffed his heels in the dust, hands anxiously fiddling with the bullet chamber of his revolver- coated in Hyperion branding, shovelled full of silver bullets. Old Haven had crumbled into a den made for wolves- a _sanctuary_ of humanoid bloodhounds, and fate had dealt him a nasty hand to send him there. Inconvenienced by sand, fangs, and large creatures that guarded his gate.

Fortunately, Jack thrived on the feeling of blood on his hands. A familiar feeling of blood spilling across his body, electricity dancing in the air to combat his itch for the kill- almost euphoric. With each passing moment, Pandora indulged his euphoria- opening paths only the most conceited douchebags would fall down. Jack ached for it every step of the way- hands tingling at the shred of hope he held highly in his mind.

He was all alone, unattended as he reveled in the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, urging him down the dark alleys of the scrapyard. Meandering along as some tyrant, fragments of his presence lurking through every quivering town he abandoned. Likewise, Pandora had other threats- perhaps not as intimidating as Handsome Jack, though they could suffice.

Nisha exceeded any expectations- a vampiric law-bringer, sadistic, and untamed. The kind of cowgirl who stepped on puppies for fun, and held the corpses out for all to see. A gunslinger who put Timothy Lawrence in the doghouse, subdued by her trigger-happy nature. Jack could confide in them- though they held their own concerns. Nisha, holding her place as Lynchwood’s predominant queen.

And Timothy, holding down the fort in Opportunity to ensure the Crimson Raiders wouldn’t trace Jack’s whereabouts. It would spark an outrage- Jack wouldn’t waste his time on it until he had the Vault key within an arm's reach. He was Handsome _goddamn_ Jack- the dangers of Pandora bled beneath his heels. Blood shadowed the path he walked- although the blood taunting New Haven was not his doing.

Through a sneer, he turned his attention downward, committing the moonlit shapes to memory. Trails of blood, fleeing through the fallen city- guiding him to a bounty of blood and gore. The metallic scent of blood lingered in the air, burning down his throat with the undeniable smoke of gunpowder that coiled around his lungs- spiraling the sky as a red herring, forewarning him to turn his back on the devastation and predatory monsters.

But Jack carried on down the empty alleyways, pistol trained by his side as he tucked around a corner- slipping further into the darkness. Electricity shuddered through his veins- he was close, or he was getting near. Low growling emanated through the long labyrinth of destruction- echoing off of shattered glass and tattered cloth. As he slunk around another corner, he paused.

A brief second passed before he threw himself back behind the wall of wreckage- catching the silhouette out of the corner of his eye. He spared another glance past the wall- two silhouettes. Muscled shadows beneath the moonlight, looming over the open area on their hind legs, yellow eyes flickering around the quiet. Hunting- _tailing_ Jack’s scent. He held in a breath, carefully eyeing the illusion of fangs that stuck out against their dark fur.

Growls sounded harmoniously, muzzles turned to the sky in search of their second hunt- a deadly hunt, one they wouldn’t have to share unlike the hunt that lay at their feet, crippled. A natural ghost under the moonlight, tainted by the crimson river that coated the side of his torso. Jack raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, eyes following the silhouette of an artificial arm that did not match.

His brows furrowed in uncertainty. Standing in the way of his vault, nothing but a liability. Werewolves commonly devoured their prey as soon as it had been downed… yet Jack had followed their trail of moving the body. _They don’t want someone to find their kill. Huh._ He exhaled sharply, glaring down the carnivores.

As if sensing his presence, one snapped their head in his direction, vibrant yellow eyes radiating with hunger. Foaming saliva dripping from the maw, it slithered down onto all fours, tail stilled and ears perked, a warning growl crackling from it’s chest. Cautioning him from drawing closer. Alerted by it’s partner’s behaviour, the other wolf soon turned it’s head.

Jack met their gaze, finger pressed firmly against the trigger on his Vision- enough to take aim and fire without a single moment’s thought. Within a second, both wolves had slithered onto all fours, watching the gaping alleyway as Jack out of cover, stepping into open ground. Adrenaline crawling under his skin, like a wave of overconfidence that would certainly be his downfall someday.

He raised a hand, beckoning them over with his fingers. Angered, the closest wolf snapped it’s fangs, splitting off from it’s accomplice as it started across the sahara; following Jack, who maneuvered away from the alleyway, firing a warning shot haphazardly into the wolf’s shoulder. It sputtered for a second as the silver struck, a graze, skidding across the sand though otherwise unfazed and continuing it’s pursuit.

Jack growled to himself under his breath. Any distance created would be crucial for his victory- landing between the deadzone of claws and teeth was less than ideal. A second shot fired, missing the intended target- and Jack took his free second to pivot behind a broken piece of wall, sliding onto the sand to fit behind the broken barrier. His gaze flew out of cover, watching the wolf.

Seemingly taken aback by his actions, it slowed, snarling at him. He turned, taking aim out of cover for another shot as it raised itself on its hind legs, and in a swift movement, lunged up onto the broken wall Jack hid behind. Debris fell from the stone, knocked astray by the sudden weight and clawed paws- as the wall wavered, Jack crept away, just as the wolf peaked it’s head over the top.

With the opportunity presented, Jack took quick aim for its skull as the structure began to collapse beneath its weight. The final shot fired as it snarled, the bullet lodging between its eyes as the wall collapsed into a heap- raising dust up from the sand. Jack watched as the wolf slowly morphed out of the furred state, replaced by a human, bleeding heavily from his forehead wound.

But as the dust settled, Jack’s eyes flickered away from the body. The second wolf replaced the first, bloodied saliva dripping from it’s teeth.

“Oh son of a-“ Jack hissed through his teeth, taking aim down the barrel of his pistol as the wolf lunged, outstretched claws looming dangerously close. There was barely a second for him to react before he was thrown off of his feet, Vision knocked free from his hands as they launched forward to grab at the jaw of the werewolf. They hit the ground within a second- Jack’s hands fighting to avoid the wrath of it’s jaws.

The sound of his head hitting the ground rang through his skull as he collided, hands blindly grasping at the saliva-coated jaws of the wolf through the dark spots that flared in his vision for a second. It jerked it’s head around, jaws working to clamp down on his hands with no avail- Jack’s grip did not waver, palms barely inching off of the bloodied teeth despite the pain that struck beneath them.

With a predatory growl, Jack slid his knee up to the middle of it’s chest, pushing against its weight as he held on, leaning forward only for his body to snap back against the dirt as the wolf jerked forward, fangs pressing hard into his palms. Jack grunted in pain, muscles burning beneath the weight of its jaws. The creature reeled back, and, without thinking, Jack released its jaws.

He centered his arm in between as they came back down for another bite, latching around his forearm. He cried out, holding his arm in place while his free hand slipped into waistcoat, pulling a silver knife from the interior breast pocket. Blood pooled from the puncture wounds, cascading down onto his neck and clothes- the adrenaline dulled most of the pain, but the sensation would be undeniable when the rush came down.

With an incandescent cry, his knife hand surged into the werewolf’s neck, digging into the fur until only the handle stuck out. It roared in agony, releasing it’s hold on his arm as it staggered off of him, features breaching almost human by the time it’s hands wrapped around the handle, and it’s body collapsed on the sand- twitching as bone and muscle snapped back into humanoid placement.

Letting his hand drop lax by his side, Jack laid on the sand, his other hand coming up to wipe werewolf saliva and blood from his face and neck area- smearing it around more than actually getting it off. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, listening to the pattern of his heartbeat in his ears. Giving his adrenaline a moment to coincide in his bloodstream, with the immediate threat now deceased.

As the wasteland fell into unshakeable silence, Jack hissed through his teeth, pushing himself up. Blood trickled freely from his arm and onto the sand, spilling almost black under the moonlight, congregating into dark splotches. He glanced down at the injury, grimacing at sight as blood spilled from the bite wounds- it didn’t look as bad as it felt, and he would survive for a while before he had to worry about blood loss.

First, he pulled the knife out of the chest of the werewolf, carelessly wiping the blood off on his pant leg. Once it had been safely returned to his breast pocket, he backpedaled away from the bodies, retrieving the Vision from where it had been knocked away. Perhaps he had thought irrationally before leaving the safe enclosure of Opportunity, but he prided himself in his quick thinking.

 _If your enemy leaves an opening, take advantage of it._ The knife was a secondary thought- a back-up plan, if Jack considered it as such. A last resort if things went awry- and certainly, they did, leaving him now with a hostage to check on, and in need of a backup plan if the Crimson Raiders discovered what he was getting himself into.

Curious eyes wandered to the body as he drew closer, tucking the Vision back into its holster beneath his jacket. He took a few tentative steps closer, wetting his lips, carefully examining the kid’s injuries. Several large gashes to the side, minor trauma to the face- overall, nothing more than an unfortunate soul who had been plucked into horrific circumstances. A victim- for what reason, Jack couldn’t discern.

Someone who Jack could have easily abandoned, if his curiosity hadn’t been piqued.

He gave the body a gentle nudge with the toe of his boot, gracing over the grunt that escaped him as he was jostled from his unconscious state. His eyes fluttered, muscles involuntarily twitching- but made no other movement. Hands on his knees, Jack crouched down beside him, before impatiently nudging his shoulder. “Hey, dumdum.” 

In an instant, the younger male’s eyes snapped open, startled by the sudden second voice. He resembled a wounded animal, frightened doe eyes flickering over to Jack with the expression of a lamb put to slaughter. Filled with strained curiosity, words dying in the back of his throat as he waited for an expected attack- one Jack couldn’t fulfill. Instead, Jack flashed a wolfish grin. “Hey, kiddo. You got a name?”

The younger male slowly blinked, mulling over the question- squinting at Jack with debilitated eyes and an apprehensive frown. “Rhys…” He mumbled, and Jack raised his brows. “Sorry, how d’you say that? _Reese?_ ” He questioned, intentionally butchering the name. Rhys pulled a face, pushing himself up onto his working elbow. His prosthetic lay limply at his opposite side, keeping him down.

“It’s _Rhys._ With an “h”, not-” “Relax, pumpkin. I’m messin’ with ya.” Jack laughed, waving a hand nonchalantly- his injured hand. Eyes filled with curiosity, Rhys considered the man before him, trailing down his blood-soaked arm, the dust and blood that tarnished his attire… and the logo on his undershirt that he caught a glimpse of _. Hyperion._ Pandora’s forsaken weapons manufacturer.

Realization struck him like an axe in his core, promptly winding him. His mismatched eyes flickered between Jack’s face, and the logo. “Oh god.. you’re Handsome Jack.” He observed. He’s failed to recognize him immediately under the moonlight- worn out and slightly delirious from the journey into Old Haven by the jaws of wolves. Handsome Jack’s face had been scrawled across every surface on Pandora.

Those heterochromatic eyes followed him regardless of where he went- now, they stared him down like prey. Lingering curiously- but a wave of fury overtook them for a moment at Rhys’s sudden recognition. Handsome Jack, the scum of the Crimson Raiders, and Pandora’s most wanted monster hunter, had just saved his ass. Jack bowed his head in a terse nod. “The one and only.”

A wave of fear washed over Rhys instantaneously- he swallowed, examining the brief outline of a gun holster strapped to Jack’s thigh. One he was certain Jack could use against him whenever he saw fit. Yet Jack only watched in fascination, sharp eyes following the details of the man before him. A _kid_ , nonetheless younger than Jack, who had been pulled here- and for what?

Rhys swallowed the sour taste in his mouth, leaning into his flesh arm to catch a glimpse beyond Jack’s silhouette. Regret flared immediately at the sight that greeted him- though only two bodies, Rhys’s irrational mind sided that it was a massacre. “And.. and you killed those-“ He hesitated, swallowing harder. Amused, Jack snorted, sharing a look with Rhys that suggested he’d seen worse.

It had been raised as less than a question, bordering closer to a statement- Rhys understood the answer before it could be spoken, but Jack continued to humour him. “Hey, it was the least I could do.” He offered, a slightly sadistic grin twitching on his lips. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, the smile dropped and Rhys visibly flinched- a spark of irritation rolling off of Jack in waves.

It did not go unnoticed in his mismatched eyes, but he curbed it with a crooked smile. “Speaking of, hey- why don’t you tell me what the hell you’re doing out here in the first place?” He spoke with a snap, teeth set into a scowl. He followed up in a condescending manner, enunciating as if to prove a point. “Because, well, ya know… If I hadn’t shown up, your dumb-ass would’ve gotten a one-way ticket into a mouthful of teeth. You- You know that, right?”

Rhys swallowed dryly, shrinking into himself under Jack’s predatory gaze- leaving Rhys to grovel at his feet. Handsome Jack spoke with unwavering charisma and precedence- though Rhys could see the wave of vexation that burned under his surface, all through the way he held his tongue. Like a parent, unsure of how to discipline their child- there was something that Jack wasn’t open to share.

Fortunately, Rhys could match his ill-tempered acquaintance. “I mean, hell- I’ll give you some credit. You lasted a day out in the real world, pumpkin.” Jack stated, the edge of sarcasm dripping from his tongue. Rhys held a defensive front, ignoring the returning ripple of pain in his side as he took a deep breath. “But, I don’t know what to tell you, kiddo. You,” Jack waggled his finger, tongue between his teeth. “You weren’t a part of my plan.” 

His hands came back to rest on his hips, shifting his weight onto his right leg. Tension built in the back of his skull as his adrenaline rush cooled further down- enough to spike Jack’s unusually high irritability. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m proud of you, pumpkin. You’ve lasted this long, but- hell. You coulda screwed me out of a Vault key.” Rhys’s lips pulled into a taut frown, blood boiling despite his calm composure.

If Handsome Jack wanted to delve deep into irritability, Rhys would play his game in spite of the fear pooling in his belly. “Do you think that’s what I wanted? Do you think I wanted any of this?” He sneered, earning a well deserved glare. “They’re the ones who pulled me out here in the first place.” Jack raised a brow. Another pique in his curiosity, and he still barely knew a goddamn thing.

“Are you the kind of _hero_ who leaves injured civilians to die in the middle of nowhere?” Rhys snarled, his blood turning cold as Jack began to laugh. Not welcoming, not humorously- it held a somber, threatening tone that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. “Man, you’ve got a mouth on you, sweetheart. Colour me impressed.” His hand moved in a “so-so” manner. “And kinda pissed.” 

Rhys clenched his teeth. “But what are you, Handsome Jack?” He challenged, meeting the flame that sparked in Jack’s eyes. Jack’s glare turned stone-cold, fists clenching at his sides. “You wanna know, sweetheart? How ‘bout a bullet through that tiny little brain of yours, and you figure it out from there.” A looming threat hung over his words- begging Rhys to back down before things got uglier.

“Now if that’ll be all, pumpkin, I’m done here.” He tilted his head, gazing up at the destruction of Old Haven. “I hear a vault key calling my name.” Rhys went rigid in a second, inhaling sharply as a stitch of pain shot through his side- Jack turned on his heels. Seemingly not appreciating Rhys’s back-talk- or the idea that someone actually had the courage to stand up to him and his morals.

Rhys changed tactics, desperation crossing his features. “W-Wait, Handsome Jack, sir.” He started, watching him cautiously. Jack didn’t turn around, but he paused in his steps. “I can help you. You- You’re after a Vault key, right? These werewolves were after the same thing.” It was a lie, but he couldn’t help himself after the words passed over his tongue.

However, Jack turned an ear to him, glancing through his peripherals. Playing a fair game of manipulation that kept Rhys wrapped around his finger- a back and forth dance of deception. “They brought me here to find it. I-I worked for Atlas… before…” Rhys flashed a rueful smile, anxiety shooting through the roof as the older male turned on his heels. He visibly shrunk back, praying to some divine entity that Jack didn’t catch his blatant and persistent lies. 

“You worked for Atlas.” He tapped his fingers against his hips, taking a few strides at Rhys’s side. Circling him as the werewolves had done, carrying the exact amount of threat along with him. “You know about this Vault key? You know where it is?” Jack pressed. “I have an inkling about it.” Rhys nodded, taking a shaky breath. If Jack called him out on his bluff now, it was over.

Vallory would get what she wanted, aside from a few casualties- and to top it off, Rhys imagined her sending Vaughn and Fiona his head with a fancy note attached. He shuddered at the thought, though kept his expression deadpanned. Children in Hollow Point told stories- that’s all they were, in the end. Stories about Handsome Jack- Pandora’s menacing hero, who clung to the shadows.

Stepping forward when Pandora needed him most. But at the same time, Rhys feared Jack could smell the terror rolling in droplets down the back of his neck.

Jack breathed a laugh, licking a stripe over his teeth. “And how can I trust that you won’t be stupid enough to try and take the vault for yourself, huh?” He questioned, rocking back on his heels. Rhys glared through his bangs. “You can’t. But in my current state, I don’t think I’d be dumb enough to try.” It was all he could offer- Handsome Jack’s trust walked a thin rope, tied between two twigs in the dirt. 

He didn’t expect Jack to trust him- hell, he anticipated that he wouldn’t. But sticking close to Jack would be his only chance at surviving- or, it would be enough to keep Vallory off of his trail, for at least a while. Jack, eyeing Rhys warily, eventually huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Rolling through the potential consequences in his mind. It wouldn’t be the first time he had been double-crossed, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

The immediate threat had long since passed, and, in Jack’s eyes, Rhys posed as no secondary threat. “What’s the catch?” Jack questioned, rocking back on his heels- pushing aside the lightheaded feeling wracking his brain from blood loss. It was Rhys’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “The catch…?” “Well, yeah. I mean-” Jack snorted. “You bandits don’t make deals without wanting something in return. What is it?”

Rhys considered his question, eyebrows slowly inching to his hairline. _Did he… call me a bandit?_ “I don’t…” He hesitated, pursing his lips. Handsome Jack was expecting him to ask for something in return- an exchange of information, or strained partnership. Morally right or not, Rhys felt inclined to take advantage of Jack’s proposition. Anything for Jack to stay curious, and long enough to keep Rhys breathing.

“I will lead you to the vault key, _if_ you can fix my arm, and keep the rest of those wolves off of me.” Rhys bargained, and Jack replied with a knowing look. His silent terms spoke volumes- his pistol would be trained on Rhys the instant he discovered the truth, and the threat hung over Rhys’s head like a noose. 

Handsome Jack tilted his head back, tongue between his teeth as he considered the offer. Granted, he had expected something of this variety, had blatantly asked for it and brought it upon himself to fulfill his needs. _Perks of playing the hero, asshat._ He chuckled at his own thoughts, shaking his head. If this flew under the Firehawk’s radar, they were in the clear- simple enough in Jack’s mind.

“Alright. I’m sold, kitten.” He uttered, looking down at Rhys expectantly. Rhys returned the look, mismatched doe eyes shining in triumph. It died immediately when Jack continued. “But,” He raised a finger, waggling it in Rhys’s direction. “Try anything funny, and I blow your brains out in a heartbeat. Got it?” Verged on a scrap of fear, Rhys nodded in spite of the warnings waving in front of him.

~~~

“The hell happened here?” August sneered, hands stuffed in the pockets of his vest. Utterly flabbergasted, snarling at the massacre that painted Old Haven red- the bodies of his pack scattered across the sand, disgraced by the wounds that painted them. He turned to Hugo, wiping his nose with a gloved hand- anything to take the scent off of his nose.

Hugo snarled, dipping his fingers into the metallic liquid that accumulated on the surface of the sand- not yet soaked in, wet enough for him to get a whiff. He brought the blood to his nostrils, taking a tentative sniff. _Whiskey. Gunpowder._ “Dammit.” Hugo exhaled, scowling down at his fingers. “August. Get in contact with the boss.” He snarled, wiping his hand off on his pants. 

“Handsome Jack bailed Rhys out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit, December 27th: Hi if you're just reading this now. Changed a few things, still no idea when the next chapter is coming. Hang tight!


End file.
